1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate assembly and a liquid crystal display panel and more particularly, to a substrate assembly and a liquid crystal display panel having a sealant with an injection opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an liquid crystal display (LCD) panel mainly consists of an active device array substrate, a liquid crystal layer, and a color filter array substrate. The process for fabricating the LCD panel includes forming a sealant between the active device array substrate and the color filter array substrate to assemble the two substrates to form a substrate assembly. Next, the liquid crystal layer is injected into the substrate assembly and the sealant is subsequently completely sealed.
The common method for injecting the liquid crystal layer into the substrate assembly includes a vacuum injection process. The vacuum injection process mainly includes placing the substrate assembly and a liquid crystal container filled with liquid crystal materials in a chamber and vacuuming the chamber and the space inside the substrate assembly. Then, the injection opening of the substrate assembly is moved toward the liquid crystal container and rendered contacting the liquid crystal materials. Thereafter, the vacuum of the chamber is released to turn into a non-vacuum state so that the liquid crystal materials are capillary attracted into the injection opening of the substrate assembly through the capillary effect and the pressure variance between the inner portion and the outer portion of the substrate assembly.
However, a foreign object which is served as a contamination in the description may be injected into the substrate assembly accompanying with the liquid crystal materials during injection of the liquid crystal materials into the substrate assembly. If the contamination is electrically conductive, a short circuit may occur inside the LCD panel due to the contamination. Specifically, the probability of the occurrence of the short circuit inside the LCD panel is increased when the LCD panel is pressed. Thus, the LCD panel is characterized by unfavorable quality due to the contamination.